Jack's Endeavour
by The Boy Atomic
Summary: Jack finds herself without Alex and being chased by a foreign enemy. How will she get out of this sticky situation? New Chapters! Tell me what yout think!
1. Chapter 1

Jacks Endeavour

Jack awoke to a loud screeching noise. She recognised it at once as car breaks. She slipped out of bed and walked to her window, looking onto the street below.

There wasn't just one car, there were four. The doors flung open at the back and men in dark outfits jumped out. She saw what was in their hands.

"Oh great! Guns." She sighed as if it couldn't have come at a worse time. And it couldn't of. Alex was in Majorca on a mission with the MI6. The men were now passing through the gate; they would be at the house any moment.

She didn't need to wait to hear the banging on the door. Jack was already running up the hallway to the linen closet. She opened the door and quickly, as the downstairs door was smashed down, lifted up a pile of towels.

Suddenly with a soft whirring noise the shelves of the linen closet clicked and moved to the side revealing a dimly lit passage way. The MI6 had insisted it be installed after Jack and Alex were kidnapped a while ago. She stepped in and the shelves reformed behind her.

Without a glance back she ran down the stony path, keeping her hands in front of her. Then she hit the door.

Gun shots echoed down the pathway. The men were shooting everything and anything in search of them. She opened the door and slid out into the dark backyard. Jack looked back into the upper windows of the house. The men had stopped shooting.

Maybe they had figured she wasn't there. She ran into the yard. It was bright from the full moon so she had to move slowly and cautiously.

Then loud, alerting shouting. She couldn't understand the language but she knew it would not be good. Jack made a run for the back fence but the men had barged out of the back door and were shooting wildly.

She dived to the side rolling behind an olive tree and thanking Alex for suggesting to plant it. She breathed rapidly, every breath turning to mist as it came from her.

The men stopped firing, she looked to her left and there was the shed. It was her only choice. She silently crawled to the side and dived behind it.

She opened the door and slipped in, looking around for anything that would aid her. She found her weapon, an iron pipe. She tapped it on her hand, s_olid_.

Then voices again. Jack peered out of the foggy window. The men were approaching the olive tree in search of her body. She slipped down behind the shed door, waiting for them to come.

And they did. Jack heard the shed door slowly creak as it was cautiously opened. It brushed her side and she shifted uncomfortably. Then she made her move.

Inside were two men she stood up behind the first and with all her might swung the pipe down on his head. He clattered to the floor and she was already upon the second. He turned in shock and she got him right the face, blood spurting from somewhere underneath his mask.

She looked around, _what now?_ Then the glistening explosive caught her eye.

A smile lit Jack's face up. She reached down and picked up the grenade….

Ten men stood on the steps of Alex Rider's house. Waiting for their men to return with their captor. Waiting to be able to return to their boss with the child and his house keeper.

The out of the shed, Gershos Milleena ran out pointing at the shed and yelling. The men charged down the steps and to the door of the shed. They stopped as Gershos stepped away saying,

"In there! In there!"

They opened the door, and by that time it was too late to realise Gershos did not speak English and it was too late to realise the grenade lying on the floor, without a pin.

The men didn't even try to escape; the grenade went off with a deafening bang. Jack raised her hands to her face as the fire engulfed the shed. She took of her mask and smiled at her own quick thinking.

"Bet Alex couldn't have done that." She said walking back to her house where her warm bed awaited her….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack woke early the next day to make breakfast for Alex who would be arriving home. She turned on the TV and watched the news as she placed the croissants on their baking tray and put them in the oven. That's when she saw it.

As Jack bent over to open the oven door she saw in it's reflection a man quickly slide through the back door and run into the next room. She sighed long and heavy wishing that Alex had never been caught up in the whole MI6 business. She placed the tray in the oven and set the temperature.

Jack looked cautiously up the hallway to the stairs. No sign of anyone. She quickly opened the cutlery draw and pocketed a thin shiny knife, then acting as if she hadn't done anything continued to watch the TV while preparing breakfast.

She heard the silent footsteps coming down the hallway, any moment know he would step on the loose floorboard which would give away his direct position. Jack waited, her back turned to the intruder, but the creak of the floor board never came. _That's funny!_ Jack thought trying to decipher the reason why he hadn't step on the hard to miss board. He must have been smarter than she thought.

Jack made her move, she flicked the knife out of her pocket and with a powerful yelp turned and threw the dagger at the intruder. She watched the knife shoot toward him but the intruder was fast and he caught in front with one hand. If he hadn't done this it would have ploughed into his heart and Jack would have been thoroughly upset on having a dead man on her polished floors.

She gasped and ducked as he threw it back at her and it stabbed into the wall above her head. She stood up again to face her opponent and he had whipped off his mask…or more accurately, _she_ had whipped off _her_ mask. The person in front of her was a woman of tall stature and she had a long clot of black hair. She glared at Jack speaking angrily in a foreign language saying something like "Stupid, dull witted girl.'

"Well you're more of a man yourself" Jack said angrily hoping she had insulted her and raising her hands for a fight. The woman's eyes widened and she pulled her hands into the air and charged at Jack like some deranged bat. She swiped at Jack with her claws but Jack was ready for it and stepped away.

The woman, (eyes growing ever wider) fumbled in the back of her tight leather pants and produced something. She held it in front of her, grinning evilly and then looking at the expression on Jack's face looked at what she was holding. It was a folded piece of paper.

Jack laughed. The woman cursed in her language and threw it to the ground. Then she pulled out another item but this one was quite the opposite of a piece of paper. In her hand she held five sharp, spiky star shaped knives. She grinned again evilly and raised her hand to throw them at Jack but then, like an attacking button had been pressed Jack swung into action, kicking her in the stomach and pushing her into the pantry door.

The intruder stood up and screaming like a banshee charged at Jack and started kicking and punching wildly. She connected with Jacks stomach and Jack was pushed back, steadying herself on the bench and then she felt something of great use. _A frying pan_.

Jack picked up the pan and swung out at her attacker. It collided with her outstretched hand and the woman howled in pain as a few bones broke in various places up her arm. She stumbled back and fell to the floor. Jack brought the pan up beside her face, holding it like samurai sword.

The intruder spat at Jack's feet an in hurried anger stood up and sprinted out of the house carrying her arm. Jack put the pan on the bench knowing she would not dare come back. The she saw a souvenir the intruder had left. The piece of paper.

Jack bent down, picking it up. She opened it and read aloud "Instructions. Find and kill Jack Starbright. DO NOT allow her to survive. Wait for further instructions." It was obvious why they wanted to get rid of her, for Alex. And it was obvious why they wanted to get Alex because if they got to him they would get every detail of the MI6 and could literally take over London. But why go to so much trouble of killing her when they could go straight to Alex? _I wonder?..._

Good? Read next chapter, uploaded soon!


	3. Chapter 3

"It seems to me that they aren't really after me Jack." Alex said through the phone. Jack sighed.

"Oh I figured that. I mean why would a group of black clad killers come after me when half the world already knows you're in Majorca?"

"Wait! What do you mean half the world knows I'm in—"

"Oh Alex! The press would have to be blind and deaf to not have heard what you did over there!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess destroying a 120 storey building is something that will attract a bit of attention."

"You've got that right. Now when will you be home?" Jack questioned, sounding like a mother.

"Not sure. Once I've gone to Vienna and stopped Kjork Grein, I'll probably have to go destroy his various weapon facilities around Europe. Then once that's over and done with MI6 said something about Egypt and some Crime-lord and after him-"

"Yeah I get the picture Bond. You're gonna be a while." Jack butt in.

"Most likely." He said hesitantly.

"Well I won't be cooking for two tonight then."

"Sorry Jack. I'll call Blunt for you. He'll send someone to watch the house."

"No I'll be fine Alex. Don't think you're the only one that can throw a few kicks." Alex laughed,

"Oh Jack! Be careful at least."

"Yeah yeah. I'll talk to you soon."

"Bye Jack."

"Look after yourself Alex!" She said caringly and there was a beep as the phone was hung up. She sighed and put the phone down, running her hand through her hair. Jack looked down the hallway to the front door hoping someone would be about to ring the doorbell. It didn't happen. She was feeling lonely. She needed to talk to someone other than over the phone to Alex. It had been three days since the female assasin had come for Jack.

She flicked the TV on. A midday soapie was starting.

"No Chad!" An attractive blonde yelped. She threw herself to Chad's feet, weeping. Chad was an attrractive, buff young gun.

"Brittany!" Chad yelled. "Brittany pull yourself together! Chasy and Crystal are gonna be alright! Just because they were both involved in a bridge collapse which severed their spinal cords and left them both in coma's with little blood left in their bodies does not mean they are going to die!" Brittany was still at his feet.

"But Chad!" Jack watched in amazement and disgust at this badly acted scene. "I don't care if they die!"

"Oh that's bit mean!" Jack commented.

"Chad! I only care if we're together!"

"But Brittany!" Chad flicked his golden fringe in distress. "You're married!"

"But!—"

"And you have three children!"

"But Chad!—"

"And you're my step-sister!" Jack laughed out loud at this twist and turned it off. As Jack did this she saw something move in the back yard.

Jack looked warily through the French doors into the backyard. She swore she had seen something move behind a bush. Then as she stared into the garden she saw someone poke their head over her rose bush. He saw her and she saw him. There was no use in hiding again. He stood up, flicked his hand four other men stood up beside him.

Jack stared cautiously at them, and then they raised their sub-machine guns.

"Oh no!" Jack said shaking her head. The man nodded his head, smiling underneath his mask. The men pushed down the trigger and bullets sprayed through the French doors and into every part of the kitchen. Pans tanged off their shelves, drawers were splintered, the windows were shattered, and the fridge was given a makeover as were the oven, dishwasher, and everything else in the kitchen that had any value.

Jack sat crouched behind the counter as the bullets whizzed overhead. Jack watched as one of her favourite painting was completely destroyed by the bullets, it had been given to her for her 21st by her now deceased father. And this made Jack angry.

She put her hand up, opening the utensil drawer. She felt around until she found what she needed. The men stopped firing and reloaded. They seemed to be enjoying destroying her house, so they continued to fire into the room.

Jack clicked the fire starter to see if it was working. An orange flame immediately shot out of the top.

"Good." Jack said. She slid over to the counter in front of her. She opened another cupboard that was out of sight. Inside was a wine rack. Jack pulled out the top bottle.

"Markston Chardonnay. Vintage '97." Jack read. "This will work." Things were smashing over her, splinters continually raining down. She slid back to her original position.

"Now, just one more component." She said to herself. She looked around the small area she was able to move around in. Then she saw it. A Tea Towel. But it was her favourite one, the tea towel with ducks on it. It always made her happy when she looked at it. And the duck in the middle was cute.

Jack suddenly realised what she was thinking. _It's you or the tea towel Jack._ She told herself. She grabbed the tea towel, stuffing it into the bottle and leaving a bit to hang out.

She used the fire starter to light the end pf the towel that was showing. Alex had taught her this trick a few months earlier saying he had learnt it in explosives training.

"Oh Alex, you'd be impressed." Jack said. She shook the bottle, making sure the towel was completely saturated inside. The men stopped firing, starting to reload, but it was so very unfortunate they did it at that moment.

Jack stood up from behind the counter, "Oh boys!" She cried and she threw the Molotov Cocktail through her now ruined lounge room and defaced French windows. It hit the ground in front of the men and exploded, fire quickly lighting onto the rose bush but unfortunately the men jumped away just in time.

Jack cursed at her bad aim but the men got the picture and ran down the backyard, jumping the fence.

"Yeah that's right! Get lost!" She yelled after them.

Minutes later as the fire was dying out, the doorbell rang. Jack ran to the door, opening it and finding a man dressed in a black suit.

"Hello Jack. Alex asked me to check on you. Are you alright?" He looked down the hallway to see the inside of the house but Jack blocked his view. She raised her hands,

"Yes sir, I'm just fine!" She lied.

"Are you sure?" he asked, trying to see past her.

"Yep! I'm sure. Thanks anyway!" She said trying to shut the door. But he persisted and held the door back.

"No I'm sorry, I have to check the house Jack." He said. He pushed past her and Jack quickly followed him down the hallway. As they reached the kitchen the agent stopped, looking around the ruined room in bewilderment.

Jack glanced at the destroyed lounge room and kitchen, and the charcoaled garden.

"Oh I forgot. I um, had a little problem." She said uneasily. The agent turned around, taking his glasses off.

"Little!?" He asked in amazement. Jack shrugged sheepishly and bit her lip….


End file.
